regnumfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Warlock
Great at Regnum points? Someone please help me here. That sounds subjective to me... and kinda unethical. It would be like putting "Great for save/gate camping"...Torg Snowflake 23:39, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Good point. It could be phrased as "deadly in pvp" (if that is true). Or we could just remove it. The Advantage/Disadvantage of each class article used to be even more subjective and opinionated, so this might be a leftover from the older version. G.Slack 01:04, 21 November 2008 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ I loooooove the new images in the class/subclass sections! It's real good. Congratulations to the idea guyTorg Snowflake 16:00, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :Cool, I just thought: why not! And great work on all the spell notes and other stuff you do btw. Onteron (talk) 19:17, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::Hehe thanks. Please feel free to leave opinions in the talk page about what you might want to change about themTorg Snowflake 20:37, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Comments about races Comments about races/class match-ups go in the races articles. Try Nordo.Torg Snowflake 02:39, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, I wouldn't rule out a having a discussion about stats and races on each class article, if it was laid out clearly. Yes there'd be a certain amount of subjectivity but I think it could read ok if worded correctly. However, the claim that Nordos make the best Warlocks simply isn't true. I haven't tested the effect of conc on spell focus fully yet, but from what I have done it looks like 5 conc is almost useless. If I didn't mind being a goat, I'd pick the 5 const of an Utghar over the 5 conc of a Nordo any day. --Onteron (talk) 20:25, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::It is really hard. What we can say for example is: "Nordo warlocks tend to have better spell focus and more mana", but this is also not that true beacause the difference is uite minimal, and just a couple of bonus items can revert that. Torg Snowflake 12:25, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Work on Debuffs Ok. We all know they are underused, and some of them are quite useless. Even I don't know much about how they work. But still, it's greatly encouraged to make at least a little mention on the notes of the following spells. *Slow *Petrify Hands *Laziness *Fragility *Infuriate *Sadistic Guards I'll do what I can myself. But please everyone feel completely free to add your won experiences and tests about them. Torg Snowflake 16:21, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : I've never played a lock, but I'll ask some of the clannies if they have any comments G.Slack 02:09, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Test Warlocks are subclass of the mage and are one of the most powerful damage dealers in the realms of Regnum. In addition to being capable area nuker, the warlock is also able to cast effective crowd control spells, cause damage over time, and disrupt the enemy using many powerful curses. Together, these skills make the warlock a dangerous, and often targeted, opponent. Like all mages, warlocks lack defense, evasion, and health, making them an easy target in battle. Unlike the conjurer, the warlock does not have access to a wide range of damage reduction abilities to overcome these weaknesses. Instead, a warlock can drain health and mana from his opponents with powers from the necromancy discipline, turning damage to his opponent into healing for himself. I like this description a lot: X are a subclass of the Y and it's offensive/defensive. Then describe prominent abilities in a simple, east to read way. More complex description can be used in the "roles" section below. PvE Grinding as a warlock is quite straightforward. Weakening mobs with debuffs is not quite worth it as they can be defeated with a row of offensive spells quickly, only managing to land a couple of blows on him. However a warlock has low health, armor and almost nonexistant evade chance. With this in mind, Energy Barrier can help extending the the time one can go on for without resting. The HP and Mana draining spells can contribute with this as well. When facing a Boss the warlock can provide two main advantages to the group. First debuffing. These monsters have humongous amounts of health and very high armor. Warlocks are very good at weakening these defenses and can dramatically increase everyone's damage output. Second damage. They are an offensive class, and should make the most of their arsenal. Particularly magic damage, as only them can access a wide arrange of powerful elemental spells (Adding Elemental Exposure will pump this damage even further). The dark mages must at all costs avoid getting hit. A boss can pretty much kill them in a single hit. Tough not an advantage per-se, the warlock's damage output and defense wont be affected much by broken equipment caused by repeated death. PvP The warlock's versatility can make choosing abbilities hard. A warlock dedicated to one on one pvp has a wide range of crowd control, debuffs and strong damage dealing spells to pick from. Choice is absouletely personal, tough draining spells tend to be a common denominator. There are tons of ways to approach a battle. Tough the other subclasses do have options, only mages are truly unpredictable in a fight. One must avoid falling into a patern, and keep an open mind. Warlocks have many tools, meaning they have something good for most situations. Knowing what the opponent is doing is vital, if one is to make an effective counter. With that in mind, learning other classes' spells will improve one's chances greatly. RvR Warlocks have great damage dealing, both single target and areas. In battles their main function is to dish out damage and disrupt enemy ranks. The second can be achieved by using their most powerful spells, like Master of Doom and Sultar's Terror. This rank breaking power allows warlocks to create an opening for warriors to rush safely, or for a small group to surprise with a flank attack. These tactics are expected tough, and warlocks that get too close are quickly picked up by enemy mages and archers. One must learn to use the enviroment to cast these while hidden, and know when to fall back when the low health reserve is endangered. A warlock that retreats behind lines to rest, comes back faster than one running all the way from the save. Feedback Apologies, Torg. I haven't had a chance help edit this over yet. Too busy digesting and commenting on all the new updates on Anum. Hopefully, that will end soon. G.Slack 00:52, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Oh no problem mate. Actually is great that you are taking the Amun ones. I'll keep making mock ones in the talk pages. Torg Snowflake 08:08, August 14, 2010 (UTC)